Italy's House
by Rubytears101
Summary: Ever since Spain left him, Romano has never been the same. Italy just want's to help his brother, right? Fail, summary is fail, just read the damn fanfiction. Slight GerIta and Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, my name is Rubytears101, and this is my first fanfiction. I will have more chapters to this story, so calm your milkshakes okay people? Reviews are my cookies. Please feed the author.**

Italy tiptoed his way down the stairs. He glanced around the corner of the kitchen doorway, where he saw his brother, Romano, stirring a pot of pasta next to a batch of tomatoes. Romano had his back turned away from his little brother, so Italy quietly turned around and made his way toward the front door. He was nearing the end of the living room. He just wrapped his hand around the doorknob when suddenly…

"Where the hell do you think your going?" he heard a low voice say. Italy stared nervously at the door. "I-I'm g-going t-to D-Doitsu's house." He managed to choke out he stared at Romano's reflection in the doorknob. He had the butcher knife. "I swear to God; if I ever see you around that bastard again, he's dead, understand?" Italy felt tears falling down his cheeks, but at that moment he couldn't care less. He stayed silent as Romano turned around and headed back toward the kitchen. His brother stopped at the kitchen door. "I'll let you know when the pasta is done." He said quietly before disappearing into the kitchen.

Ever since Spain left Romano, Romano had been…different. Italy thought maybe it was heartbreak, but after 3 months of threatening looks toward any other country that came near Italy, he realized that his brother had snapped. Now, every time he turns a corner he peeks around it to see if his murderous brother is waiting just around the bend. He occasionally looks over his shoulder at meetings to see if his brother bothered to come. He never does anymore. 'It's probably because Spain is usually there.' Italy thought to himself. But one thing was for sure, Italy knew, that after that day Spain left him, Romano would never be the same again.

**If I get 5 reviews I'll upload another chapter quicker than I planned. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, people. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to release this next chapter of Heartbreak. As some people may have noticed, I did upload two more stories, but this one is my top priority right now. I really hope you like. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I wish I did.**

Italy woke to the sound of clicking. He dare not open his eyes though. But then he felt something cold on his wrists. His eyes snapped open just when a bag was shoved over his head. A hand grabbed his arm and yanked him up. Italy struggled to get out of the handcuffs, he thrashed; but he ceased his efforts when he felt something pointy on the center of his back. He tried to turn around and push the intruder over, but failed. He ran out of energy from trying to escape and let himself walk limply wherever his captor was leading him. He almost tripped down the stairs he felt beneath his feet. '_The basement?' _ He asked himself "_Why the basement?" _

He heard the loud clank of a metal door being opened. Then he was shoved so hard that he fell to the ground. He heard the door being shut, and the bag ripped off of his head. "Romano!" He exclaimed. He looked up at his brother, who had a kitchen knife in hand. "Fratello, what are you doing?!" He asked with tears falling down his cheeks. He watched as Romano lifted a foot, and kicked him hard in the ribs. Italy gasped in pain. "B-brother I-" Italy couldn't finish that sentence because Romano kicked him in the back of the neck. "Shut up, you useless piece of shit." Romano spat out, his voice dripping with venom "I've had it with your constant talking." Italy whimpered "You know, ever since Spain left me for that little bitch in a mini-skirt, I realized something." "What?" Italy asked. Romano gave his brother a look so scary, it puts Russia's to shame. "We Italians have so much more potential than all those other useless cockroaches they call countries." Romano smirked "Brother…" Italy started, but was interrupted. "So, until you learn that, you'll be staying down here." Italy sat against the wall. "Why Romano?" Romano smirked, kneeled in front of him, and pointed the knife at his throat, right above his Adam's apple. The knife was so close, it close enough to draw a little blood, that dribbled down Italy's neck and disappeared under his night-shirt. "Because If I can't have you, nobody can." He whispered to his younger brother. He slowly got up, and walked out; Shutting the door with a loud clank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my random fans and followers. I have, indeed, finally got this idea. No I'm not sharing my idea with you, silly. XD **

**Well anyway; I do not own Hetalia.**

Three weeks. That's how long Italy had been locked in the basement. It was horrible. There was rust all over the walls, it was wet, it had no windows, and only one large, heavy, metal door. There was nothing in the room except himself and the food Romano left for him. He only ate once every 3 days. And every hour of everyday, of every week, he prayed. That someone, anyone, would find him.

Meanwhile, at the World Meeting, Germany sat down at the far end of the table. He hadn't seen Italy all day; he was just about to ask Spain if he had seen Italy at all when suddenly, the doors to the Meeting room burst open. There, with hands on both doors holding them open was Romano. Romano looked terrible. His eyes had tears falling from them, his cheeks were puffy and red from crying. "I-Italy has gone missing!" He yelled. At once, all yelling and fighting stopped. All heads turned to Romano. "What do you mean missing?!" France yelled across the room. After all, he _had_ raised Italy for sometime. "I've been looking for him for weeks, and I can't find him!" Romano fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. Everyone's eyes wandered to England. "Hey, I didn't do it!" He stated angrily.

They set up a rescue search (lead by America, of course). "Belarus, you go with Prussia, Ukraine, and France!" America yelled, reading off a list of search parties that he made in two minutes. "England, you come with me, Russia, Canada, China, and Japan!" He screamed in his usually-loud-anyway voice. "You don't have to yell you git, I'm right here." England muttered to himself. America looked around the room at the search teams. "Germany and Romano, your with me!"

**So? Am I amazing? Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey bros. Hows life? Mine is awesome. Well, anyway, I'm updating now. With the help of little shimeji Ienzo here, I've come up with this story's ending. There will be a lot of character death. WARNING: THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. This is not the ending; But it will not have a 'happy ever after'. Well, R&R.**

The sun shone over the trees, giving the forest a glowing effect. America, Canada, Russia, China, Japan, England, Germany, and Romano were approaching the house that the Italy brothers were currently staying at. The house was eight stories tall, and looked old. It was autumn, so the trees were bare of their leaves. "Dude, how much land do you guys own? We've been walking for hours!" America said in that loud, obnoxious tone. "We only have 125 acres." Romano said in that heavily Italian accent. As they approached the house, all were silent, even America. The house was a dark gray color, a couple of the windows on the upper stories were broken, the large porch creaked under the weight of all eight countries.

In the basement, Italy was sitting curled into a ball in the corner of the dark, wet, room. His eyes were open, his pupils small, looking everywhere, paranoid. He heard the front door open, but he couldn't scream. He had screamed for help so much, his voice just refused to come out anymore. He didn't even glance over his shoulder to look at the rust metal door.

The search party looked around the foyer. The stood on a red Persian rug, the walls, floors, and stairs were made of wood. The foyer led directly to the wide set of stairs, covered in a red carpet. Germany looked around at all the shut doors. _'Why are_ _they all shut?_' he wondered curiously, he went to open one, but Romano smacked his hand away from the doorknob. "We don't appreciate curious people here." He said with a cold smirk. Canada visibly shivered "W-Why is it s-so c-cold in here eh?" he asked, trembling. Romano turned to the younger twin. "We Italy's can't stand to be hot." He said before turning around so nobody can see his expression. "Well dudes, we should split up because this house is absolutely huge!" America stated. He peered around the group. "England, Japan, Canada, come with me." He stated firmly "Germany, Romano, and China, go with Russia." Russia nodded, before asking "Become one with Russia da?" Everyone ignored him, and the two groups separated; America's group going upstairs, Russia's staying on the first floor. Germany and Romano had agreed to go together, which surprised both Russia and China. The to former Ally members took the West side of the first floor, and the former Axis members took the East.

Germany and Romano had checked every room. Germany was looking in the study, and Romano was checking the kitchen. He was currently staring at a bookcase. He saw a book the caught his interest; it was a darker color than the rest of the books. He went to pull it out, but the bookcase opened as soon as he pulled it out. His eyes widened, and he looked down at the cement and stone stairs, with torches leading down the dark corridor.

He pulled a torch out and cautiously walked down the stairs. When he reached the end, he looked around; there were cell doors everywhere. He saw one at the end of the hall. He looked in the slot with bars on it, and the sight inside shocked him. His beloved Italy, was sitting in a small pool of blood in the corner. He opened the door, and ran toward his best friend. "I-Italy?" he turned the young country around and gasped at the sight. Italy's eyes were dull and there was a creepy, haunting smile on his face. "Ve~ Doitsu, I've been waiting for you. But you never came…" He said his eyes vacant, and wandering toward the door. "You weren't supposed to see that." Said a dark voice. Germany's head whipped around to see Romano standing in the doorway with a cleaver.

**Not what you were expecting right? Review...please? Oh, and request, I can't think of stories all on my own. (I'm not that great of an author.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey bros! Hey it's me, call the cops. But seriously... I changed the title to this fanfic because I didn't think that it suited it anymore. I didn't updated on Friday or Saturday because I was sick with a fever of 109 and my mom wouldn't let me write. To bad I wrote this by hand and typed it on Sunday morning. :D Anyway, I do not own any Hetalia~**

"Romano, don't do anything rash…" Germany said shortly after standing up and slowly backed up away from the psychotic country. Romano smirked "But you see, you potato loving bastard; I do." He took slow strides toward Germany. He jerked his head toward the younger Italian. "He was down here because he needed to be punished. After all, you're the one who abandoned him…" He licked his lips and smirked "Isn't that right… Holy Roman Empire of Germany?" He asked in a bored tone. Germany winced. Italy, who had been lying on the floor oblivious to the earlier conversation, shot straight up and stared at Germany, light slightly returning to his caramel colored eyes. "W-what?" Italy managed to croak out, eyes wide and trained on his blonde friend. Italy thought to himself quietly. _'How come I have never seen it before… the slick blonde hair… those_ _blue eyes…' _His pleasant thoughts of his childhood love Holy Rome were interrupted when Romano was approaching Germany with the cleaver held high. Without thinking, Italy lurched forward…

Two stories above the basement, Canada was shaking. "A-America, I-I've got a b-bad f-feeling about t-this…" He said tugging on his older brother's sleeve. America gulped and stared straight ahead at the long, dim hallway. Japan chuckled, knowing America has seen to many horror movies, and was probably playing out some silly ghost story in his head. America glared down at his shorter friend. "What's the problem America?" England asked "You scared?" America was shaking, tears in his eyes. He whipped his head to England, with tears in his bright blue eyes, and yelled "Well maybe if you were there to protect me when I was a child, I wouldn't be so scared would I?!" Before storming down the hallway. "America!" England called out, before running after his idiotic search mate. Canada and Japan glanced at each other, Canada raised an eyebrow and Japan shrugged. Canada sighed before turning and walking down the hall, with Japan right behind him.

**Oh snap~ What will happen to Germany? What is going on between America and England? Find out on the next chapter of Italy's House~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey bros. I know, I know. Some fangirls may not be happy with this chapter. Well guess what, you signed up for this. Basically a lot of people are going to die in this. Just sayin'. I do not own Hetalia.**

Italy was too late. The knife collided with Germany's stomach. "I told you Italy, not to interfere. Remember? We have so much more potential."

Romano said looking at his upset brother. Italy's eyes went dull again. Germany finally figured it out. "Italy…" He choked out before vomiting blood.

Italy fell to the ground, unconscious. "Good." Romano smiled "Stay down here."

"America!" England yelled, stopping in front of the taller country, who had his back to him. "America…?" He said, a little quieter now. America whipped around. "Don't you get it, we're all going to die!" He yelled at England.

England's eyes widened "W-What?" "I've seen enough horror movies to know that we're all doomed. Look at this place, it's the perfect scene for a haunted house!" He declared.

"America…" England looked around "Where are we?" America looked around as well. They were in some kind of hallway. "England…" America's eyes were wide in fear as he pointed over England's head in the direction of the other end of the hall.

England slowly turned around. Italy was standing at the end of the hallway with a bloody kitchen knife in his hand.

"Ve~ I'm so glad you could make it to our party…" He said in a haunting voice. He tilted his head up so that they could see his eyes. They weren't dull anymore, but vibrant. Not the vibrant they were before though…the look in his eyes…was insanity.

**Reviews? Or I might make your beloved be the next victim. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait bros. I had writers block. -_- Anyway, I do not own Hetalia; Enjoy~**

He wasn't sure what happened, but he blacked out. Canada attempted to peel himself off the floor, before being pushed back down.

He tried to scream, but a small, soft hand covered his mouth. Canada thought about biting it, before he heard a thud behind him.

Canada looked around. He was hiding under a desk with someone. Suddenly the door on the other side of the room slammed shut, and footsteps stomped down the hall.

Then the hand released his mouth and he sighed. He turned around the face Japan. "What happened?" he whispered to his black-haired friend.

"Romano and Italy are trying to kill us." Japan answered. Although his eyes were calm, Canada could tell he was frightened.

"How do you know?" Canada whispered, looking at him. Japan looked down, his eyes flickering a sign of brief sadness.

"I saw Romano kill Germany." He explained. "You blacked out, so I left you in here and went down stairs to find help."

Canada's eyes went wide. _'Germany is dead? Romano killed him? Why? What _is _going on here?'_ So many questions went through his mind.

Canada now noticed the position they were in and flushed. Even though they were just friends, being pressed back against somebody was not a very good position.

"We need to get out of here." Canada whispered to his friend. Japan nodded, and they quietly tip-toed their way across the room.

England's eyes were as wide as they could go. "I-Italy, what are you doing?" He asked, fear in his voice.

Italy smiled, his caramel eyes staring at them with a deadly look to them. "Ve~ I just wanted new dolls to play with…" Italy answered the country.

Suddenly a burst of green smoke surrounded Italy. "Run!" A voice called out. Sure enough, America and England ran.

A door in the next hallway opened, and they sprinted inside. After catching their breath, they looked up.

Norway, Iceland, Denmark, Finland and Sweden were standing before them. _'So_ _that's where the green smoke came from…' _England thought briefly before thanking Norway.

"How did you guys get in here?" England asked his magical friend. Sweden was caked in blood, Denmark held his bloody axe, and Finland had a sniper rifle.

Norway frowned. "We thought something wasn't right with Romano's story. Something was missing. So we followed you here." His blue eyes trailed down. "That was a huge mistake."

"Are there any others here too?" America asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"We got separated from Prussia and France." Norway answered. "Prussia has a crush on Canada and wants to follow him anywhere, and France wouldn't leave his child for anything. So we had to let them tag along."

"We're also pretty sure Belarus followed us here, but no one can be sure with that girl." Iceland added.

They all nodded in agreement, secretly hoping that the girl followed them, knife in hand.

"We need to get out of here." England concluded. The other countries except America shook their heads.

"Even if we get out, we would need to find our way through the forest. And that's about 100 acres we would have to navigate through. Let alone survive." Denmark explained.

"Italy said we were playing a kind of game right?" America asked.

"Yeah so?" England asked, looking at the country he raised with question.

"So all we have to do is play along."

**Oh sh!t. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya.**

**Does not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter Warnings: Violence, Character Death.**

Canada and Japan were sprinting down the hallway before a hand grabbed Canada and pulled him roughly into a room almost identical he was in just a few minutes before. Japan ran into the room, pulling out his sword, ready to fight the culprit.

However, Japan lowered his sword when he saw it was Prussia who had led them into the room. Prussia's face and clothes were splattered in blood. "Are you alright?" Prussia asked, his eyes widened in fear.

"We're all right." Canada answered. "What are you doing here?"

Prussia blushed slightly. "We were curious…"

Canada raised an eyebrow. "'We'?"

"Me and France… we got separated." Prussia answered.

"Italy and Romano are trying to kill us…" Japan spoke up. Prussia nodded.

"That's how we got separated."

Suddenly the door was being pounded on. Prussia opened it slightly, before whipping it open and pulling another blonde man into the room. "Never mind." Prussia said, slightly relieved his friend showed up.

"Canada, are you alright?" France rushed over to his child in worry.

"I'm fine papa…" Canada answered.

"We need to get out of here." They all said at the same time.

"We can get out the window…" Japan pointed out.

They nodded, before noticing that it was boarded up. Prussia groaned. "Great, we need a hammer."

* * *

America, England, and Norway skidded to a stop. Italy was standing at one end of the hallway, Romano on the other. "Shit." England concluded.

"Run!" Norway yelled, before pulling out two handguns.

America and England did as they were told, feeling guilty for leaving the other behind to face the horror.

Norway smiled sadistically. "Alright bastards. Time to die." He opened fire on both brothers, the bullets ripping through they're bodies, but they kept walking.

"What the hell…" Norway's eyes widened as he turned to look at Romano who was a couple feet away. He couldn't see it, but the other Italy brother was right behind him, a hatchet raised above his head…

…Before bringing it down.

**I feel so bad, I love Norway! :'(**

**Review~?**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG, SOME PEOPLE WILL BE SO HAPPY WITH ME FOR THIS CHAPTER~!**

**Chapter Warnings: Discriptive dead bodies, swearing (I think).**

**((WARNING: IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH AND GOOD IMAGINATION, GET A PUKE BUCKET))**

Canada, Japan, and Prussia sprinted down the hall. They left France in the room so that they can let them in once they got the hammer. The sprinted into a living room, a red Persian rug covering most of the dark wood floor.

There, they saw China hanging from the ceiling fan. "Poor China…" Canada whispered. Japan nodded, almost close to tears from seeing his older brother in such a state.

They felt bad about it, but they searched China to see if he had anything to knock down the boards on the window. He had just about nothing worth while until Canada found a key. There was a piece of paper taped to it that said 'Kitchen key'.

* * *

Denmark and Iceland wandered down a hallway until they heard a soft voice singing. It sounded like Italy, although the voice was cracked. Iceland kneeled down and peeked in through the keyhole.

It was a bathroom, with a tub full of blood, some of which was smeared on the walls. Italy was staring at the bathtub, a maniacal expression on his face.

"_Hello, nice to meet you, you seem familiar. Have I met you before? Goodbye_ _sweetie. Nice to see you haven't talked in quite a while_."

Suddenly a body rose up out of the tub, revealing a blood covered his big brother Norway, his head split open about halfway, exposing his brains, which were leaking out, floating around his head in the blood.

Iceland drew back from the door and turned around. Denmark was no where to be seen. "D-Denmark?" He looked around frantically. A creaking noise came behind him, and he looked back. The door was opening, revealing Italy, a small smile on his face, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

Italy grabbed his collar and dragged him into the bathroom, closing the door. He pushed Iceland's head into the blood, holding him under. Iceland grabbed the sides of the tub, trying to pull himself out. Eventually though, all his breath left him and he fell limp.

* * *

"Where are we England?" America asked fearfully, truly terrified. They were in another hallway. England frowned, looking around for anything he could use as a weapon. He noticed a piece of paper on a nearby end table. He picked it up and quietly read it out loud.

"Find the body and win a prize~!" He read out loud, glancing at America. America nodded. "But be careful, one wrong door will lead to a gruesome death." He continued.

"Shit, how are we supposed to know which door is which?" America ran a hand through his hair. "Hey what's that at the bottom of the note?"

A word, written in blood, was on the bottom of the page. _'Rug'_

Both countries nodded, placing the note back on the table. England slowly lifted the rug, revealing a trapdoor. America slowly opened it, revealing a pile of bloody flesh with shards of bones stuck to it. Another note was pinned to the flesh.

"Congratulations!" America read. "You just found Denmark, here's your prize!" He carefully took the key taped to the bottom of the page. It read 'Attic key'. England crunched up his nose in disgust.

"Poor Denmark…"

* * *

Finland and Sweden ran to the edge of the roof. Romano slowly walking toward them, cleaver in hand. Sweden picked up Finland and jumped. Sweden then proceeded to grab hold of a nearby tree branch, letting them drop softly to the ground.

They ran as quickly as possible out of there, sprinting through the forest. Both men saw a flash out of the corner of their eyes. On a nearby tree, Belarus sat watching them.

"Where's brother?" She asked the two men. They requested that she take them to safety first, and then they would tell her.

She frowned at this request, but complied. After they were in a nearby town, they drew her a map to the house, and made sure she was aware of the dangers that lie ahead. She nodded, but told them she had to go for her brother, and left the two.

The two proceeded home, where they saw Sealand watching television with Latvia. "You two took forever to get home, what happened? Why are you covered in blood?" Sealand asked his 'parents'.

They both sighed. It really wasn't something they wanted to talk about.

**I let them go~ I love them and they have a kid, so I couldn't imagine Sealand living with the people I decide to let go in the future.**

**Also: BELARUS! I'm going to have so much fun with her... hehehe... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oy. Just... oy.**

**Chapter warnings: Slight yaoi, eyeballs, blood, intruduction to the bastard who started all of this.**

"We can't just leave them there… we have to go back for everyone else!" Finland yelled at his 'husband'.

Sweden shook his head in disagreement. "No, I won't see you harmed." The taller blonde responded calmly before wrapping his arms around the shorter.

"Please Sweden… if you really love me, you'll go back." Finland said, his head low and his voice hoarse from yelling.

"… No… I love you to much to see you die." The stern faced man told his love, who struggled to get out of his grasp. Finland started kicking and screaming, his arms held down. "…Think of the children Finny." Said country stopped all movement for a minute. "…Where will Sealand and Latvia go if we shouldn't return? If we do go back, and we meet our fate, who will protect them?"

Finland slowly calmed down, falling limp. "You're right…" He slowly said before there was a knocking on their door. The two looked at each other with questioning eyes.

They opened the door, revealing a distressed Spain. "Have you seen Romano? I realize now what a fool I have been. I need to set things right." Sweden and Finland looked at eachother, a silent conversation between them.

Finland cleared his throat. "… About Romano…"

* * *

The three men walked down the hall with caution. Canada pressed against Prussia, burying his face in his chest. "Prussia… don't look at the bucket."

But, like the fool he was, he did the opposite of what he was told. In a bucket near the wall was a large amount of blood, overfilling and dripping down the sides. Although the real part that made the ex-country want to bend over and hurl was the one floating violet eyeball which seemed to be watching them.

Prussia looked at Matthew, and noticed that both his eyes were intact. "…It's Russia's… isn't it?"

"Sure is~!" a voice came from the hallway. Italy was standing near the end, a bloody hatchet in his hand. A loud stomping noise came from upstairs, getting closer and closer to the stairs by the minute. The steps were slow though.

Italy looked up and the ceiling with a frightened look on his face before pointing to a door. "Quickly, hide in there!" he whispered before pushing them into a closet. The three looked at him questioningly before putting a finger to his lips. "Shh~" he said quietly before carefully shutting the door.

"Anybody on this floor?"

"I didn't see anyone Fratello."

"You better not be lying to me. You know what happened the last time you tried to disobey me."

"… yes brother."

* * *

"Come on, America!" England hissed between his teeth. "Hurry up!" The taller out of the two countries quietly yet quickly made his way up the stairs to the attic.

England slowly pushed the key in the lock and opened the small door. He stepped into the large room covered in boxes. There was another door to their left, and a wall of boxes to their right.

A sudden stomping noise came bounding up the stairs. The two looked at each other before diving into the boxes. America's breathing grew loud and ragged. England slowly rolled his eyes before bringing his lips to America's. The other's blue eyes widened, staring back into the determined green ones.

The door slammed opened and America squeezed his eyes shut. If he was going to die, he didn't want to see it happen.

The door slowly, but eventually shut again. The two separated, America looking at England with confusion in his eyes. England shrugged, replying the American's silent question. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

America glared, but didn't object. For if it weren't for England's quick thinking, he wouldn't be alive.

**Sorry FrUk fans. NOT TODAY, but maybe later, in another fiction. They can be a side pairing or something. :)**

**Also, the question of the chapter: Is Italy evil or not?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dudes... I have a messed mind.**

**Chapter Warnings: GET A PUKE BUCKET!**

Canada, Prussia, and Japan quietly but quickly made their way to what they assumed was the kitchen. After unlocking it, they stepped into the seemingly cheerful room.

It was bare of knives, forks, and frying pans. The only thing that sat in the kitchen was a covered pot sitting on the stove.

Japan slowly crossed the room and opened the pot, inside was a large amount of pasta, covered in a thick, red sauce.

It was to thick to be tomato sauce, so it was surely blood. Something else was cooking, in the oven.

They opened it, to reveal an innocent looking pie. Canada picked up a nearby spoon and dug around the suspicious dish. The spoon caught a key with a note wrapped around it.

The note read:

**_ 'If you get the chance, run. If you choose not to, bad things with result. Things you don't want to imagine._**

**_ Run,_**

**_ -Italy'_**

****The label on the key read 'Bathroom key'. The three glanced at each other and nodded, making their way to find the bathroom.

* * *

"England… where are we?" America asked for the bazillionth time, looking around at all the large metal doors lining the hallway, one door at the end, slightly ajar.

"I assume the basement." England peeked in the door, only to see a bloody spot on the floor. "I wonder who's that is…"

"Who cares, lets just get out of here!" America hissed at the older. England looked down the hallway, to see another door slightly open.

The two countries made their way to the door, slowly opening it. It revealed a horrifying sight.

Belarus was strapped down on an operating like table, which was standing upright, her body bare of any kind of clothing. 6 syringes lined from the left side of her neck, down her shoulder. Her rib cage was ripped open, her organs exposed for all to see. A knife was shoved deep through her throat, another shoved into her mouth, which was hanging open. Dotted lines were drawn on the sockets that connected her limbs to her body. Her right hand was cut off at the wrist, her left her had a knife shoved into it. Her intestines hanging down, red and fleshy. But one of the most disturbing things in the room was what was laying on a nearby table. Bloody tools, and worse: half _eaten_ flesh.

"Oh my god…" England face flushed of color, America bent over outside of the room and threw up.

"I will never eat again after this."

Loud footsteps made their way down the basement stairs. They heard Romano's eerie voice echo through the basement. He was singing, a horrible concoction of notes and words.

The words were unintelligible, but it sounded vaguely like a lullaby. England and America dove into a room until the footsteps walked past them, into the room where the blood stain was. As soon as all was quiet, the two ran for their life all the way up the stairs and into the first hiding place they could find.

As they hid they prayed for their lives.

_'God help us… God help us all.'_

**That's why I have a fucked up mind (You don't even want to know what was in that pie).**

**Also, it should be ending soon. A few more chapters probably. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I HATE THIS CHAPTER! Seriously, I do. I was torn between the ending for it. **

**Chapter Warnings: Mild gore, vomit, profanity, death.**

Canada slowly turned the key which was lodged in the keyhole on the door to what they assumed was the bathroom.

As soon as they opened the door, the three men regretted it. Norway and Iceland's cold bodies lay there. Norway floating in the tub full of blood, his head split open and his brain floating in long strings around him. Iceland slumped against the tub, his face shoved into the tub.

Canada ran to the sink and threw up, yellowish bile falling from his lips into the white granite sink.

Japan and Prussia took a couple of steps forward so that the group stood in the bathroom. Japan had a look of pain and confusion on his face, and Prussia ran through his white hair.

"Damn it." The albino said, Japan nodding in agreement. Canada finally stopped throwing up and stepped closer to the group, wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand.

"Should we… search them?" Canada looked at his friends.

"No need." The Prussian gestured to a gold key hanging off the shower head labeled 'Shed Key'.

* * *

"Britain, we have to get out of here." America whispered, fearing that one of the twins might hear them. "I don't care if there's a billion acres of forest, we should run anyway."

England frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "But America-"

"If you don't come with me, I'll leave you here." America told his companion. England's eyes widened at the statement, but nodded his head.

"Fine, I'll go." With that agreement, the two made their way to the foyer as silently as possible.

After the basement incident, they ran back to the room where they met up with the Nordics, hoping to find leftover weapons. Unfortunately, all they found was a pistol with one bullet.

America and England stood against the railing, England leaning over to see if there was anybody downstairs. They were only on the second floor, so they only had to walk down the flight of stairs positioned in the middle of the foyer.

England, still leaning over the dark wood railing, glanced at all the doorways and under the stairs to make sure there wasn't anybody there before he and America went down.

England felt happy and hopeful for the first time since they were trapped. "Hey America, I think we're clear~!" He quietly exclaimed with a small smile on his face. Full of hope, he looked over at America, who was standing on his left.

America smiled at the elder, before the blade of a sword penetrated his chest. America's smile faded into a look of shock and fear. England cried out, screaming in agony and sadness. Romano pushed America over the edge of the railing, causing the American to fall to the wooden floor below.

A pool of dark, rich blood formed around America. England sprinted down the stairs with tears falling from his eyes as hard as ever. "No!" He cried, running to the American. He fell to his knees, his green uniform getting stained with blood. "Don't leave me… we were so close…" England cried, taking hold of America's hand.

"England… run… live… for me…" The American smiled up at him. "…I… love… you…"

England's emerald eyes widened when America said that. The British man leaned over and kissed the American. England stood and ran to the door, looking back at America. His once vibrant blue eyes were lifeless and dull, but he was still smiling hopefully. America pulled the gun out of his bomber jacket and placed it on his head. "Live." He whispered before pulling the trigger, ending his life quickly.

England's tears fell harder, but he turned and left the building that would forever fill his nightmares.

**SEE! I ended up combining the two endings. :(**

**Lol my mom actually helped me with it. xD (She encourages my writing)**

**NOBODY IS REVIEWING RECENTLY! (Except for you, Warwulf! ;D) IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I DON'T THINK THE STORY IS GOOD, AND I STOP WORKING ON IT!**

**...So please, review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**BLLLLEHHHH.**

**Chapter Warnings: Okay, at this point, you know what to expect of me.**

Canada, Prussia, and Japan slowly headed into the backyard. Unfortunately, there was an electric fence to keep them from leaving.

They slowly opened the shed, revealing no mangled corpses. The only things in the shed were tools, and a key.

Among the tools was a hammer, but Canada grabbed the key just in case. The three made their way back to the room where they left France.

* * *

Prussia knocked three times, but nobody opened the door. Slowly, Japan turned the knob and opened the door, drawing his sword immediately afterwards.

Canada cried out in agony. The boards from the window were positioned into a cross shape, the nails still sticking out.

France's body was pushed up against the nails. There were hundreds of bloody nails sticking through his chest, arms, legs, and a cleaver was shoved through his forehead. His dull, lifeless blue eyes were slightly rolled back into his head.

"…Papa…?" Canada whispered, staring up at the body with a horrified expression. Slowly, the Canadian moved toward the body. When he made it there, he grabbed a bloody kitchen knife that was laying nearby.

"…Canada?" Prussia whimpered, his voice dry and hoarse. The boy turned his head slightly, his bangs covering his eyes.

Canada turned back around the face his father's body, and raised the knife over his head. His eyes came back into view as he raised the knife higher, his violet eyes wide and his expression angry.

He slammed the knife down on France's body, again and again and again. He kept doing it, screaming at the top of his lungs. "IS THIS FUN FOR YOU, YOU SICK BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES THE REST OF MY LIFE, I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" He screeched, still slashing his father with the knife. Canada brought the knife above his hand to slash again, but a different steady hand grabbed his wrist.

This motion caused Canada to turn around and look at the culprit. Prussia looked down at him with a sad expression. "That's enough…" Canada looked up at his work before turning around and wrapping his arms around Prussia, tears falling from his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry Prussia." The younger hiccupped. Prussia put his hand on Canada's hair, and pressed his lips onto his forehead.

"It's okay… we'll be fine." Prussia whispered. While the albino was comforting the youngest of the group, Japan picked up a note on the floor.

**_Tell you what, if you can reassemble Russia, we'll let you leave alive. That is, if you can find all the pieces before we kill you. Three people left here alive already. Good luck bastards._**

**_ -Romano_**

Japan read the note out loud, his voice cracking slightly. Canada looked up at Prussia, his eyes wide and vibrant with hope. "Three people left already? … Do you think America made it out?"

Prussia smiled. "I hope West was with him." At that line, Canada and Japan looked away from him, eyes looking at the floors or the walls, anywhere but the albino. Prussia narrowed his eyes. "…What?"

Canada looked up at the man standing centimeters away from him. "I-I'm sorry Prussia…"

The Prussian's eyes widened when realization hit him. "…No…West…" He fell to his knees in a state of shock.

A soft voice was singing out in the hallway. They realized it as Italy's voice, and it was at the end of the hall.

"A is for America, who was shot in the head. B is for Belarus, who kept us well fed. C is for China, who hangs from a rope. D is for Denmark, who lies down below. E is for England, who made a daring escape. F is for France, who attempted rape. G is for Germany, who knew way to much. I is for Iceland, whom I hated to touch. N is for Norway, who lost his brain. R is for Russia, who was barely sane. S is for Sweden, who jumped off a roof." They heard giggling when the singing ended. "I need to finish the song…" Italy giggled.

The three ran into nearest closet, hiding from the younger twin. "Ve~" the heard from in front of the closet door. "I think I found them~" Italy's voice sang. The three whipped the door open and ran down the hall.

The barely reached a study before Canada put his hand over his mouth to stop from screaming in agony.

A hundred body parts where scattered across the room, they assumed it was Russia. Canada picked up a needle and one of the rolls of black thread. The blonde country sighed. "Let's get to work."

* * *

The three had been working for hours, Prussia picking up the pieces, Japan placing them where they should be, and Canada sowing them into place. Finally, they sowed his head back onto his neck. The only thing missing was the left eye.

Japan sighed. "I'll go get it." He said softly before running upstairs. A few minutes later, he returned. He held is side, which was covered in blood. But he handed Canada the violet eye.

Canada sowed the eye back into place before lifting up Japan's shirt and stitching his wound, which appeared pretty deep.

"We sowed him back together!" Canada yelled throughout the house. Romano stepped through the study door almost immediately.

The older Italian twin leaned against the wall and held up a bloody, fleshy organ. Canada's eyes widened. "Not all of him." Romano said in a bored tone, rolling the organ toward the three.

His heart. He had forgotten his heart.

**OH MY GAWD. ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT. :D**

**I CAN'T WAIT! SHIT'S GOING DOWN!**


	14. Ending

**OH MY GAWD. LAST CHAPTER.**

**Chapter Warnings: Dead bodies. Lots and lots of dead bodies.**

The three remaining countries sprinted downstairs to the foyer. Canada screamed in agony.

There, all the bodies of everyone trapped there were laying around the front entrance. Belarus was laying right-side-up on an operating table, France was nailed to a cross above the door, China was hanging from the chandelier, America was laying on the floor below the railing. Denmark was piled in a corner near the door to the living room, Norway sat against a wall on the other side of the door, his brains still spilling out. Iceland sat next to his brother, his face in a barrel overfilling with blood. Russia sat against the right side of the entrance door, and he looked somewhat like a doll.

All the bodies were out of the way, leaving a large empty space in the middle of the room.

"Going somewhere?" A raspy voice spat out from the top of the stairs. Their heads turned, to see Romano standing with a bloody cleaver in his hand and Italy, who was holding straight razor.

"Away from here." Prussia growled out. "We're going to warn the others. You won't get away with it."

Romano's head lowered, his shoulders shaking. He suddenly threw his head back and laughed insanely, putting his hands on either side of his head. He stopped laughing and looked at them with a small frown on his face, his expression somewhat scowling. "You're not going anywhere." Romano paused for a moment before continuing. "Because I'm going to kill you."

"You will not lay a finger on them Romano." A voice came from the other side of the room. Spain was holding a coughing Germany, who held a hand over his wound. For a few seconds, Romano seemed filled with fear, but it quickly disappeared into a look of pure hatred.

"You don't tell me what to do, you fucking whore." Romano –literally- spat, his voice deep and scratchy. Italy flinched slightly when his brother spoke, his eyes still dull with no vibrant light.

"I want to make a deal Romano." Spain said, setting Germany down in a nearby chair, causing the other to grunt. Prussia immediately snuck over to see his brother, Canada and Japan following.

Romano hesitated, yet continued to stare at Spain. "What kind of deal?" Spain smiled, soft and barely visible, but still a smile.

"You let those four go, along with your brother."

"In return for what?"

"The thing you want most in this world: Me."

"Spain no-" Prussia began before Spain put a hand up to interrupt him.

"You can torture me, love me, kill me, I don't care. Just let them go." Spain said, looking up at Romano. The older twin seemed to be in thought for a while, before he opened his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, the bastards can go. But Spain must remain. Italy, you are free to go with them."

* * *

Romano led Spain to the basement where he mutilated him, raped him, and eventually stabbed him to death. Romano then took a gun and placed it under his chin.

And pulled the trigger.

* * *

The countries helped Germany walk all the way to Austria's. When Hungary saw them she screamed, gathering the attention of Switzerland and Liechtenstein, who were walking by.

Sweden, Finland, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, Poland, and Ukraine came to visit as soon as they heard the news. Nobody had seen England for weeks though. And now they were holding funerals for all those whose lives were lost in the hellish nightmare.

All the remaining countries went. Every second one, even those who didn't care for those who died. But none returned to their homes that night.

The bodies of all the countries lay spewed about the cemetery. Some lay over gravestones, others were ripped to shreds. In the middle of the chaos was one country. He was singing softly, his head lowered so that his brown bangs were covering his eyes. "La la… lala la…" He continued to sing the repeated word over and over. Finally, the cemetery fell silent. He slowly looked up, his eyes dull and his mouth pulled into a small frown.

"If I can't have you, no one can."

**The End.**

**Review me answers:**

**Did you expect that?**

**Did you expect a happy ending?**

**What do you think of this story?**

**Should I write another one like this?**

**Out of 0/10, what would you rate this story?**

**Well that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did.**

**It had a lot of ups and downs, but in the end: we all pulled through.**

**I hope to see you all in my next fic.**

**-Rubytears101, over and out.**


End file.
